The present invention relates to coating compositions which, when applied to a substrate, result in a textured appearance.
In a variety of applications the use of various fabrics such as suede, velour, or velvet to achieve a soft, piled textured appearance is desirable from an aesthetic viewpoint but impractical from the standpoint of durability, cleanability, ease of design or construction and cost. Examples of such applications include automobile dashboards; the interior roof parts of an automobile; automobile upholstery as well as a variety of other upholstered items; room ceilings and partitions and other interior design applications where the "look" and "feel" of fabric is desired but not the actual use of fabric.
There is a need, therefore, for a way to achieve the aesthetic advantages of a piled, textured appearance without the use of fabrics or carpeting.